This invention relates to a container and more particularly to a clamshell type container fashioned from a unitary blank of paperboard. Such containers display wide use in the fast food area where, typically, a hamburger sandwich is placed into the lower or tray portion of the clamshell container, the container crown or upper portion closed, and the container then served to a consumer. The container is usually releasably latched shut and is thereafter unlatched by the consumer to gain access to the product.
Prize coupons frequently make use of an applied or removable label. The label is typically made of two plies. When the plies are separated, a printed message on one of them reveals whether the consumer or purchaser wins a prize. The practice of this invention eliminates the need for such a separate and distinct dual ply label.